gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM314V23/24 Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam
|image=Lm314v23-24.jpg;Front 059 Victory 2 Assault Buster Gundam (from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=V2 Assault-Buster Gundam V2アサルトバスターガンダム |designation=LM314V23/24 |archetype=LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam~V, LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam, LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam |oftheline= |first=0153 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam |manufacturer=League Militaire |operator=League Militaire |pilot=Uso Ewin |paccommodation=Pilot only (Cockpit in chest with Transformable Core Fighter with overhead canopy) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=15.5 |length= |width= |weight=23.1 |emptyweight=14.5 |armor=Gundarium alloy/super-ceramic composite, Anti-beam-coated external armor plates |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reaction |poweroutput=7510 |propulsion=Minovsky Drive Thrusters: 2 x 16700 kg |propRocketThrusters=7 x 4770 |propVernierThrusters=46 |armaments=4 x Beam Saber 2 x Beam Shield 2 x Head Vulcan Multi-Launcher Mega Beam Cannon Spray Beam Pod 2 x VSBR |SpecEquip=Core Block System Custom Targeting Sensor 8 x Hardpoint 2 x I-field Barrier Generator Minovsky Drive System |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle Mega Beam Rifle Mega Beam Shield |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam is one of several upgrades to the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Besides the standard armament of the Victory 2 Gundam (vulcan guns, beam sabers, beam shields, hardpoints and multi-launcher), the Assault-Buster configuration adds most weapons of the two armament sets to the weaponry of the V2. This new weaponry includes the large mega beam cannon and the beam spray pod of the Buster configuration, and the two VSBRs, I-field generators, mega beam rifle, mega beam shield and armor plates of the Assault configuration. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon, capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor. The only way to fully defend against a beam saber is to block it with another beam saber or beam shield. Because of the I-field a beam saber can be used to block an attack from a beam rifle, but this is a technique requires considerable skill, and can only block an attack of so much power. The V2 Gundam stores two beam sabers in recharge racks located in the forearms, for a total of four beam sabers. ;*Beam Shield :The V2 Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, mounted on the forearms. Unlike an I-field, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Head Vulcan :A standard mobile suit armament, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and helicopters. ;*Mega Beam Cannon ;*Mega Beam Rifle ;*Mega Beam Shield ;*Multi-Launcher ;*Spray Beam Pod ;*VSBR :The Variable-Speed Beam Rifle (VSBR) is mounted on the V2 Gundam's hips and powered directly by the suit's reactor. The pilot can adjust the speed at which the mega particles in the beam fire are accelerated. Slower-speed particles produced a wider beam that delivered more raw damage, and higher-speed particles create a more tightly focused, penetrating beam. Thus, the pilot could choose to deliver beam damage on a wider area or focused, high-speed shots to penetrate thick armor or even beam shields. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Custom Targeting Sensor :The Victory 2 Gundam is outfitted with a unique targeting sensor stored in the head that slides over the left eye when in use for highly detailed and precise targeting. ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to externally store any weapons or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. The Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with eight hardpoints: Two on each of the V2's arms, two on the hip armor, and two more on each of the legs. ;*I-field Barrier Generator ;*Minovsky Drive System History To cope with different combat situations, the Victory 2 Gundam is able to be outfitted with two different sets of armaments. These armaments can also be combined into the powerful Assault-Buster configuration, giving the V2 increased offensive and defensive capabilities. However, it increases its overall mass considerably. Picture Gallery V-assault-tv.jpg Assault-buster-Victory_48.jpg 123166.jpg|V2 Assault-Buster Gundam War Card V2 Assault Buster.jpg Unit_ss_victory_2_assault-buster_gundam.png|SS-Rank Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online References V2 Assault Gundam1.jpg|LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Buster Gundam - Technical Detail/Armaments Detail External links *LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:LM314V23/24 V2アサルトバスターガンダム